Piper's Destiny
by StarloverUsealMariea
Summary: Piper is given the chance to change her life after her sister, Prue's death. Will she take this choice or will she remain within the solitude of her and her sister. Please R&R this is my first fic. Enjoy.


Disclaimer : I do not own and of the characters on Charmed. The following is strictly my view of things, and is to be known as a Fanfiction!!

A vibrant light of blue sprouted forth from my palm. I watched it ingulf the the darkness that shrouded about it as it danced around the smooth base of my flesh . What beauty the light held. What peace and warmth it brought to all that shimmered in it's cascading rays of light.That spread through the room in vast amounts. Like a water current brushing against the bank of it's shores the light left not one web of misery as it spread onward, the cedar walls it's boundries.

At that very moment, standing in the attic that I had shared with my sisters for years. I realized that my good would be dilapitated by the depths of the wounds and tares, that had stained my mind over the years, if I stayed. My sister, Prue had died, and now there was only Peobe. Saddness drowned my heart and the light shrank back at the thought of such a death.The dark ceased it, and like hungry wolves it tore it to shreds until there was no more of the beautiful light. In this darkness I stood, it gave me no comfort nor blessing, but instead left me bare.

"You could be away from all of this, you could be using your powers for a better use...," I remember a cool calm voice of a young gentleman telling me. That same voice that would wisper words of sweet sympathy, and lead me down the path that showed me to my destiny.

I felt a hand reach out and touch my shoulder. It was warm, gentle, and friendly however I still was lost in my own aroma of dispare. I slightly jumped. The tears streaming down my cheeks that I had hardly noticed, now showed in his presence as I slowly turned my head. His eyes were a vibrant sky blue that made the sky seem more than just the limit. His skin was a shade of a modest peach, allowing summer to strech across him no matter the season. And his clothes were as casual as a Saturday afternoon.

My lips quivered before I spoke. I knew that one word would make the leaky fausit, a torn apart faucet. Tears gushed from my eyes, as drule formed in my mouth as I lost the knoweledge to swallow. Every last drop of energy seemed drained from me, I couldn't move, I felt bolted to the ground. I could only mouth his name, Leo .

His arms stretched around my bony thin frame with little effort. It was not a hug that crushed but one that simply binded the heart with sincere love. It was his arms, Leo's arms that pulled me close . It was his words, Leo's words that wispered sympathy of my pain. I could only weep, but the Spirit of my Great Grandmother knows how much I wanted to thank him for his company.

More words fell from the tips of his lips, words that were not all about the comforts of death. These words were more like the solemn truth. The truth that told me I could be a White Lighter with such powers as mine. These words might have meant something to me if I were in brighter moods at the time, but the grim exspression that seemed to be plastered on my face held no joy. ' Even if I were to become a White Lighter, what would happen to Pheobe?' was my very thought then.

The weeping of troubled sorrows made my eye lids droop. They were so heavy, it is ironic the way they felt. On a daily basis a human such as me blinks without thinking about it, but now in a time when the mind and soul were both in disray I could barely lift them. I shuddered in Leo's arms and his words died down into the void of silience, that seemed to have contempt itself within the attic.

My mind slowly shut down. Blacking out all thoughts resting it's weary problems for another day. I could no longer stay awake. My body fell up against Leo for support, and that was all there was...

Following Morning

My eyes flickered open and I saw Pheobe at the edge of my bed sitting there patiently. Her dark brown eyes seemed to pierce into the thoughts that stumbled through my mind as I tried to collect the bits and pieces of information that had not been absorbed by my pain. Never the less, Pheobe waited, an exspression of serious love on her face.

She looked a tad worried as well as curious. I spoke first, my voice at a steady natural tone. " Pheobe what are you doing in my room? "

She smiled slightly trying to look happy but it didn't work and her slinder hands touched each other as one nail ran over the other. Her habit of picking at them never seemed to stop amusing her in times of boredom, or on the other hand , times of insecurity.

"Oh....I well, just thought I would make you breakfast this morning." Which was some what true but not completely, the false accusations could be hinted in her tone.

I looked around as if expecting breakfast, which was true, after all doesn't breakfast in bed inculde a breakfast? As if Pheobe had read my mind I was struck with an answer from her,

"It burned..."

I nodded slowly giving her a look that told her I knew something was up. She smiled nervously at me, and in a quiet hushed voice she spoke. It was the type of voice a small child would speak when they had done wrong, and were just now beginning to apologize. " I had a vision..."

I looked at her as my eyebrowls furrowed, one of them slightly raised. "And?...," I probed her not wanting her to leave any words hanging at the tip of her tongue that should be worded to complete this new riddle.

" And...And.." she stuttered but then sputtered out more words in a matter of a minute like a streak of fire. " And I saw you , you were just standing there...I tried to say hello but I couldn't, I tried to ask you to come closer but you just stood there. And then...And then..." she seemed afraid to repeat what was next but hid it in her voice from what I could tell. " You disappeared..."

I froze and looked at her, she was waiting for some kind of answer. I just stared for a moment and then lifted a hand to my forehead. I knew Pheobe was a Seer but I had no clue she was this advanced. I simply sat there shocked until my answer spilled forth like a tipping glass of milk. I knew there were only two routes to my answer. Either it would splatter or it would shadder. I hoped it would splatter, and not shadder. My voice trembled in my wake. " Think on that vision...don't ever forget it..."

Several Years Later

Today, I rest on the stairs of the White Lighters. Their wealth in harmony surrounds me, their hopes giving me life. I now am a White Lighter in training, but I will not ever forget my sisters. I will always be in their hearts dead or alive. Who knows maybe one day we will meet up again. In some dimention or form. But the three had become two and the two had no other choice but to become one and then none.

Now as I live my life of somewhat immortality, I, Piper Halliwell cherish the good times I had with them. I often wonder what they do, wether in the life I last saw them, or another. But only time will tell...

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the story. It is my first fanfic I have published on fanfiction. net and is the first ficition I have ever written. Please R&R.


End file.
